


The Moment They Met

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Beginnings, Humor, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Siblings, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: A brief look into the moments in which the reader met the Templars and Assassins.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Shay Cormac

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially posted this on my Tumblr (RagingBookDragon) as a one piece with Shay and Haytham, but I'll probably include more characters and parts as the story grows. Enjoy! -Thorne

She growled as she looked through the closed window, the sound of revelry still coming from the dock across the street. Her sister frowned as she watched her from her bed, murmuring, “Come now, (Y/N). They’re not worth it.”

(Y/N) turned her glare towards her sister, throwing the blankets from her body. “I don’t care.” She rolled out of the bed, griping, “This is the _fifth_ _night in a row_ they’ve thrown a _drunken ramble_. I’m _absolutely sick_ of it.”

Her sister stared as she walked to the closet, pulling on her overcoat. “Where are you going?”

“ _I_ —” she started, hoping on a foot as she pulled on a pair of simple flats. “am going over there to give them a piece of my mind.”

“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea, sister.” The other worried, pulling the covers to her chest. “Who knows what they might do?”

(Y/N) stood straight and tied the overcoat around her waist. “Well I think _sleep_ is a good idea and they’re _disturbing_ it.” She crossed to the door and opened it. “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

***

As she neared the ship, the party grew in noise, and so did her anger. Thousands of words crossed over her tongue and as she walked up the gangway, someone drunkenly stumbled over to her. “ _Hey_ —” they began but she held up a palm, effectively silencing him as she stepped onto the deck.

“Excuse me!” she called, but no one seemed to hear her. “Excuse! Me!” Again no one paid mind and in a flash of indignation, (Y/N) yanked a bottle of alcohol from a sailor, who certainly hear her then. She threw it to the deck, and it shattered, much like the stupor everyone was in as they turned to look at her. “ _All of you shut up_!” The sailors stared in surprise at the young woman in her nightgown and overcoat. “Which one of you is the captain?”

A man in a simple tunic and leather pants raised a hand, walking to meet her. “That’d be _me_.” He stuck out his hand. “Captain Shay Cormac. And _you_ are?”

(Y/N) slapped his hand away. “Who _I_ am is _none_ of _your_ business.” Ignoring his shock, she thrust a finger to his chest and admonished, “You and your crew have been in port for almost a week and _every night_ since you got here, you’ve been throwing a party until midnight. _It stops now_.”

He raised an eyebrow, an amused smile crossing his lips as he quipped, “ _Oh_?”

She narrowed her eyes, hissing, “ _Yes. It does_.” (Y/N) gestured to herself. “Some of us in New York actually have _real_ jobs they have to attend to in the morning and your _drunken debauchery_ is keeping us from our rest!” With each word, her voice had risen and thinking she possibly looked like a raving madwoman, she took a deep breath and slapped a pleasant expression on her face, politely requesting, “ _So…if you would, please wrap this carouse up and go to bed, so that the rest of Greenwich can go to bed as well_.”

The captain stared into her eyes, but (Y/N) was no coward and met his stare head on, sending a withering one back. After a moment, he huffed and raised a hand, motioning to the crew. “You heard the lady, lads. Party’s over.” Her jaw dropped in surprise, but she quickly snapped it shut as groans began to surround her. Shay looked to them with a glare. “ _Oi! Shut your mouths and do as I say_.”

A chorus of ‘ _aye captain_ ’ and ‘ _aye sir_ ’ echoed from them and (Y/N) cleared her throat, hiding her embarrassment by curling her arms across her chest as she remarked, “Well, I’m glad we’ve straightened this out.”

He tipped his head in acknowledgement. “On behalf of the Morrigan and her crew, I apologize for our _‘drunken debauchery’_.” Shay let out a chuckle at her expression and she turned away, starting towards the plank.

“ _Apology accepted. Goodnight, Captain Cormac_.”

Before she could get far, he appeared in her peripheral. “Hold a moment, lass.” She halted and waited. “I can hardly let a young lady such as yourself walk home alone.”

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow and countered, “I am _more_ than capable of protecting myself Captain. If you think _I_ need a _man’s protection_ , you are sorely mista—”

“It’s _not_ a matter of needing a _man’s protection_.” He interrupted. “It’s about doing what’s _proper_ , and what’s _not_ proper is allowing a young woman to walk home in the _dead of night by herself_.” Shay pressed a hand to his chest, asking, “Please, allow me to accompany you _at least to your street_ so I can see you home safely.”

She regarded him a moment with suspicion, then muttered, “ _If you try anything, I will kill you._ ”

Shay snorted. “ _Duly noted_.” They started down the walkway and after a few minutes, they arrived at (Y/N)’s street.

“This is me.” She said.

He nodded and held his hands behind him. “Aye then. I’ll watch you from here and then return to the Morrigan.”

(Y/N) met his gaze. “Goodnight Captain Cormac.” He smiled warmly at her.

“Goodnight lass.”

As she walked off, she stopped and turned. “Captain?” His expression turned curious as he waited and she murmured, “My name is (Y/N).”

Shay’s smile grew and he tipped his head. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss (Y/N).”


	2. Haytham Kenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! -Thorne

Haytham was tempted to tell her. Oh so tempted to tell her that the man she was giggling at would do nothing but sleep with her and leave her in the morning. Tempted as he was, he figured experience was the best teacher, and the next morning, she would learn better than to let her guard down so carelessly. He let out an inaudible sigh, thumb lightly tracing the handle of the mug he held. Somewhere downstairs, the door opened and closed and soon, footsteps followed, rapidly flying up the stairs. He felt some form of guard enter his system, but a woman, a few years younger than he, came around the corner.

“ _(S/N) (L/N)_!” The young girl on the man’s lap jumped and cast a wide-eyed glance to her.

She scrambled out of the man’s grip and stood, hands wringing in front of her. “(Y/N)! Y-you’re here!”

The woman stomped over and snatched her by her ear, ignoring the yelp of pain. “ _You’re damn right I’m here! What do you think you’re doing in a place like this_?!”

The girl had now raised to her tiptoes, voice twinged with pain as she replied, “I was just having a conversation!”

“ _That is not what it looked like to me_!”

“I’m sorry!”

The woman let her go and shoved her towards the stairs. “ _You get outside right this instance. Do you understand me_?”

The girl nodded rapidly and hurried down the stairs. “Yes! I understand!”

When she was gone, (Y/N) turned to the man her sister had been sitting with. “ _You are a sick bastard_.” She thrust a finger in the direction her sister had gone. “ _That girl is barely older than nineteen_.” She pointed at him. “ _If I ever see you around her again, I will cut your cock off and shove it down your throat. Do I make myself clear_?”

The man’s mouth opened but an answer seemed to fail him and Haytham cut in, “Thomas understands.” He turned his steely gaze to the man. “ _Don’t you, Thomas_?” The man nodded mutely.

(Y/N) turned her attention to him. “Are you this man’s boss?” Haytham nodded. “It is not your place to do so, but I ask that if you see my sister coming around here, _you send her straight home_.”

Seeming to have found his voice again, Thomas argued, “Why are you so protective? She’s grown.”

She glowered at him and hissed, “ _I am all that girl has left and I made a promise to our parents on their deathbeds to watch after her_.” She pointed at him. “ _I am not about to let her have her innocent heart trampled over by a man-whore like you._ ” Thomas’s jaw dropped, not expecting the face-slapping truth. “ _I know who you are. I know all about you and your gallivanting ways. You would use her and leave her and she… **she is worth so much more than that**_.” (Y/N) felt herself become emotional, the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she finalized, “ ** _There is someone out there who will love her and take care of her and I am not going to let herself be fooled into believing that that someone is you_**.” She inhaled deeply and set her shoulders, warning, “ _You stay the hell away from her or else_.” (Y/N) turned away without another word, silently descending the stairs.

***

She stepped outside, immediately seeing the young girl in tears. Her heart hurt and in that moment she felt so regretful of her anger and reaction. Wordlessly, she handed her sister a handkerchief, watching her wipe her eyes. “Thank you, sissy.”

(Y/N) gazed at her a moment, then took her into her arms, feeling (S/N) wrap her arms around her middle; she buried her face in (Y/N)’s shoulder and sniffled. “There, there, (S/N).” She pulled away and wiped the girl’s cheeks. “Come now, no more tears. It’s over, it’s done. Let’s go home.” She took her sister’s hand, gently tugging her along.

They walked in silence a few minutes, then her sister said, “I was dropping off a letter to Miss Catherine and she asked me to go give the beer to them.”

(Y/N) sighed at that. “She shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t your job to serve them.” She glanced at the younger girl. “Next time, just politely decline and leave.” Her sister nodded and she squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that. I…didn’t mean to react like so.”

“No…I understand why.” Her sister stopped and looked at her with a clarity. “You’ve sacrificed so much for me and here I am acting like a fool.”

(Y/N) frowned and cupped her cheeks. “…(S/N)…”

“Mummy and daddy would be so disappointed in me.” She lamented.

She felt her heart drop. “ _No. No, don’t say that_.” (Y/N) made her look at her. “ _Mother and father would never be disappointed in you. You were their everything. They loved you so much_.” Tears welled in her sister’s eyes. “I’ve been working so much, and you’re left alone all the time.” (Y/N) let go of her face and took her hands, squeezing them. “I’ll ask Mister Lenoir for a night shift rather than the day, so I’ll be around you during the morning and afternoons.”

(S/N) looked at her. “You will?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes. And I’ll start looking for a better job where we can both go and work together so neither of us will have to worry.”

Her sister frowned “But there aren’t many job openings for us. How will you find _one_ let alone _two_?”

Before she could respond, a rather eloquent voice sounded from behind. “Your sister has an _excellent_ point.”

(Y/N) jerked, moving (S/N) behind her back as she turned to face the owner of the English accent. It was the man from before, Thomas’s boss. “Can I help you?”

“While you were putting Thomas in his place, I wasn’t able to introduce myself. Allow me to do so properly.” He held his hand out to her. “Haytham Kenway.”

(Y/N) regarded him suspiciously but reached for his hand. “(Y/N) (L/N).”

Haytham took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, causing her cheeks to warm despite her reservation. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss (Y/N).”

She pulled her hand away and stared at him. “Is there something you need, Mister Kenway?”

“There is.” He looked at the two of them. “You’re looking for a job that will allow you to stay around one another, yes?”

“ _And what is it to you_?”

Haytham cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. “The mansion I had contracted to build is now complete and while I’ve recently moved into it, I’m still looking for a staff to keep it in order. I’d be more than happy to offer you both jobs.”

(Y/N)’s demeanor shifted instantly, turning from suspicion to straight awareness. “ _To what end_?”

He cocked an eyebrow, a bemused look crossing his face. “I don’t understand.”

She tipped her chin up. “ _Birds of a feather flock together._ ”

Haytham seemed to understand then, because he huffed a laugh and added, “ _Until the cat comes, Miss (Y/N)_.” His face turned solemn and he stated, “ _Don’t confuse me with Thomas. He and I are nothing alike. Never will be_.”

(Y/N) looked away, going silent for a moment, seeming to consider the situation, then she inquired, “Say that I— _that we_ accept…” he nodded. “You won’t pull any tricks? You won’t bring that— _that brute_ around?”

Haytham placed a hand to his heart. “ _You have my word. Thomas won’t step foot on the property and no tricks will be pulled on either of you_.” He looked them both over. “I’m in the business of bringing change to the world. It starts with the everyday people.”

She scoffed. “I’m sure empires don’t form from two maids, but I’ll take your word for it.” (Y/N) stuck out her hand. “ _Shake on it_.”

“ _Like a man_?” he amused but took her hand in his larger one.

(Y/N) gripped it tight and pulled them closer, until they were nose to nose and countered, “ ** _Like a woman_**.”


	3. Connor Kenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include period-typical racism, so be advised. -Thorne

She drummed her fingers along the counter, eyes continually darting between the exit and the doorway Jackson had gone through. Something about taverns always made her uncomfortable, perhaps it was the unwanted advances from drunkards who couldn’t take _no_ for an answer. Swallowing a sigh, (Y/N)’s attention was captured by the door opening, and as she turned to look at who was entering, she saw someone stepping in.

A stranger, but a man from the broadness of his shoulders and chest. Her gaze was captivated by the white and blue tailored robes he wore, coupled with the various weapons he carried, a bow and a tomahawk. He walked with a silent grace, settling near the stool beside her and patiently waited for the bartender to come around. He smelled like sea salt and pine-trees and (Y/N) tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but the hood hid it well. The bartender, Chester, came over and looked up at the man. He was a rather intimidating height, even from where she was sitting—she had no doubt that if she were standing next to him, he’d tower over her. “Aye, what can I get you?”

The stranger nodded his head, quietly requesting, “I would like to rent a room for the night.”

Seeming like the bartender had a view of the man’s face, his own flashed with an awkward expression. “Afraid I can’t offer you one.”

“Why not?” came the stranger’s response, equally confused as (Y/N) was by the answer.

“Well…tavern’s not open for stay to your kind.”

She happened to glance at the stranger’s side, seeing his fist clenching at his hips. “My kind?”

“ _Natives_ , boy.” The bartender tipped his head to the door. “If you’re not drinking, _you can’t stay_.”

The stranger stared at the bartender for a minute and (Y/N) could tell that Chester was beginning to sweat under the scrutiny. After a few moments, the man turned on his heel and headed straight for the door. Part of her wanted to run after him, but the other part told her to stay seated, and unfortunately, it won. (Y/N) looked away, a frown crossing her lips as a bitter taste filled her mouth. _A shame._ She thought. _A shame to be treated so cruelly like that._ Her thoughts were disturbed by a thumping sound in front of her. She looked up, seeing Jackson standing behind the bar, the coin purse in front of her on the bar.

(Y/N) smiled and took it. “Thank you, Mister Jackson. I appreciate you doing this for me.” Stowing it in her satchel, she met his eyes once more. “I promise I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

He waved a hand. “I’m not doing this to collect. Your father was a good friend. He’d want me to make sure you and (S/N) are taken care of.”

At the mention of her deceased father, she nodded, rising from her seat. “I know he’d be happy to hear that if he were still here.” She smiled. “Good evening, Mister Jackson. Tell Miss Marianne I said hello.”

“I will.” He responded, watching her exit the tavern.

***

The night seemed to be unusually cool in Boston, and (Y/N) pulled the shawl tighter around her arms, praying it give her a bit of heat until she got home. She kept constant watch on her surroundings as she crossed the street but came to a stop on the road when she saw the man from before walking with his head down. Immediately she started after him, but once she was a few feet away, she stopped and hesitated.

Feeling something off, the man turned, and she shrunk back from the sheer intimidation of his frame. “Is something wrong?” His voice was so gentle and polite that it made her jaw go slack. “Miss?” he wondered and (Y/N) snapped her mouth shut, shaking her head ‘no’. He tipped his head and turned back around, staring his way.

(Y/N) shook herself from her stupor and hurried after him. “Wait! Sir!”

He stopped once more, turning back to face her. “Yes?”

She leaned a bit to try and catch his eye. “I was in the inn…a few minutes ago…” His gaze darted to the street and she asked, “You’re looking for somewhere to stay the night?”

“I am.” He murmured, but then his voice softened. “But I have not found a place yet.”

“Because you’re…native?”

Finally, he raised his head and she caught sight of his face—he looked to be only a year or two older than she. “ _Yes_.” Her heart hurt for him, to be so carelessly discriminated against.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and stared at him. “Then you’re more than welcome to stay the night at my home.” His eyes went wide, and she tipped her head to the road. “It’s just down the street and around the corner here. We’ve got warm food and clean blankets.”

“You are…offering me stay in your home?” he seemed so confused and she nodded.

“I am.” She answered. “It’s not a fancy room, merely a couch…probably going to give you a sore shoulder from how tall you are,” she admitted with a warmth growing in her face. “but it’s out of the cold and secure.”

“Are you not afraid of me?” he inquired, and his eyes told her that he would see through any lie.

(Y/N) pursed her lips, then said, “My parents told me to always help someone who needs it. Am I afraid of you for being a native? _No_.” His eyebrows rose on his forehead. “Because you are a man? _Yes_.” She took a deep breath. “You can never be careful enough.”

He nodded at that and turned, as if trying to let her lead. “I will not harm you.”

Something in the assuredness of his words gave her a pleasant feeling and with an embarrassed clearing of her throat, she muttered, “Well alright then. Follow me.”

***

She pulled the key from the lock and twisted the handle, pushing the door open. A warmth hit her, and she almost sighed audibly at how comfortable the house felt. Remembering her guest, she hurried inside, holding the door open for him. “Come in.” He did so but looked so awkward about himself, hunching his shoulders to fit through the doorway; (Y/N) giggled despite herself. “Make yourself at home. I’ll go see about getting you something to eat.” She pointed to the hallway. “Seating room is the first opening on the right. He murmured a quiet _thank you_ and made his way past her.

(Y/N) drifted into the kitchen, busying herself with fixing something to eat when she heard, “Who are you?” She let out a curse and sped into the living room, seeing her younger sister standing by the table, the man standing a few feet from the doorway.

“(S/N).” she called.

Her sister met her gaze and smiled. “(Y/N)! You’re home!” She nodded and walked over. “Who’s that?” her sister questioned.

(Y/N)’s mouth opened to answer but it snapped shut and she looked to him, abashedly stating, “ _I…never actually got your name_.”

Evidently as embarrassed as she was, he murmured, “Connor.”

She looked back at her sister. “(S/N), this is Connor. He’s going to be staying the night.”

(S/N)’s face pinched. “I thought you said we weren’t supposed to bring people into the—”

Clamping a hand over her sister’s mouth, she shot her a glare. “ _Shh_!” she hissed, and her sister went silent, then something wet slid across her palm. She yanked her hand away and scowled at her. “You’re such a _child_ , (S/N).” Her sister stuck her tongue out at her. “Go to the kitchen and get the bowl of stew I fixed.” She went off and (Y/N) turned to him. “Connor?” He looked at her and she walked over, holding her hand out. “I supposed I should offer my name as well. I’m (Y/N) (L/N), that was my younger sister, (S/N).”

Connor removed his hood and shook her hand. He was an awfully handsome young man, deep bronze skin and dark brown hair. His long, dark eyelashes made his made his amber eyes appear as if they glowed. “Are your parents home? I would introduce myself to them as well.”

“ _Oh_ …” she dropped his gaze. “ _No_ …they passed from yellow fever a few years ago.”

His face twisted in pain, and she assumed he’d lost someone as well. “I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up their passing’s.”

(Y/N) smiled and shook her head. “Worry not, Connor.” Feeling the rather uncomfortable atmosphere, she cleared her throat. “I’ll go get some blankets from the closet. Excuse me.” He nodded and she disappeared into the shared bedroom.

As she was coming out of the bedroom, (S/N)’s voice come from inside the seating room. “Here’s some supper, Mister Connor.”

“Thank you.” Came his reply.

The sound of silverware against ceramic echoed through the hallway and as she turned the corner, she heard, “You look like an Indian.”

(Y/N) hurried around and with the blankets in her arms she hissed, _“(S/N)! You can’t just say something like that_!”

Her sister offered her a blank stare. “But that’s what they are.”

“ _We aren’t in India, (S/N), we are in America. It’s not polite to call them Indians! You need to call them natives or by their tribe name_!”

Something seemed to click in her sister’s brain, and she looked back at Connor. “What tribe are you from?”

(Y/N) groaned but Connor smiled. “The colonists call my people the Mohawk, but we are truly called _Kanien'kehá:ka._ ”

“That’s a funny name.” (S/N) remarked and ignoring (Y/N)’s strangled cry, she asked, “What does it mean?”

“The People of the Flint.” Connor responded with a small smile.

Having had enough, (Y/N) stomped her foot, bringing their attention to her. “ _That’s it! (S/N), off to bed with you_!”

“But I’m not—” (S/N) insisted.

“ _Now_ , (S/N).” Her sister obeyed, passing them by and she walked into the living room, setting the blankets beside Connor. “ _I am so sorry, Connor. I hope she didn’t offend you_.”

He smiled. “She is a child. Curious as we all were once.”

(Y/N) huffed but couldn’t help returning his smile. “ _You are kind to indulge her. I need to work on her tact though. So far, it’s apparent that she has none_.” Connor let out a small chuckle and she let out a sigh. “Well, you’re probably tired, Connor. I’ll let you alone for the evening.”

She stood and he raised a hand, stopping her. “(Y/N)?”

Her gaze drifted to him. “Yes?”

“ _Thank you_.” A red tinted his cheeks and he looked away. “ _For letting me stay in your home_.”

(Y/N) grinned and took the bowl. “ _You’re welcome, Connor. Don’t leave before you get breakfast tomorrow morning though_.”


End file.
